mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 9-4 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-4 is a level found in World 9 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the fourth secret level. It is unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 4. Overview The overview is similar to World 2 since it's a desert-themed level. It has pipes and it's an autoscroll level. Most of its enemies are Fire Piranha Plants and Bob-ombs. Its main power-up is an Ice Flower, which is required to get the last Star Coin. Walkthrough The screen will once again move by itself, so pace yourself. Bounce across the three Bob-Ombs on the next platform and hit the ? Blocks for an Ice Flower. Jump up the red pipe and up to the green one. Drop down to the Bob-Ombs and don't bounce on any until you have to as they blow up the floor under you. Climb and wall jump up the next pipes and drop to the Blocks. The bottom row has an Ice Flower and the top row has a Coin Block. Keep jumping along to a long red ledge with Bob-Ombs. Get near one that is under the moving blue pipe, then bounce off it and wall jump from the pipe to Star Coin #1. Watch the Venus Fire Traps below as you jump on to the next red pipe. Jump to the mini green pipes and then on to those blue platforms again. These ones don't drop unless there are two characters on it, so keep jumping on the Bob-Ombs and kick them off to keep the platform up high. Jump across the pipes and on to another blue platform. Stay on this one and keep one Bob-Omb with you until you reach the bottom of the screen. Jump left to Star Coin #2 and wall jump back to the platform. Quickly get to the yellow pipe on the other side. Hit the ? Blocks here for an Ice Flower and freeze the Fire Trap. Jump when on top of it to reveal a hidden Block with a 1-Up Mushroom. Grab it, ignore the POW Block below and move right. Let the Bob-Ombs bring the platform down to you and don't take any damage from anything shot from above. Get across to the other side of the platform and freeze the Fire Trap in the green pipe so that you can jump to it and enter the red pipe. Jump up the red ledges and grab Star Coin #3, then jump across to the blue pipe and leap to the Finish Flag. Enemies *Bob-ombs *Fire Piranha Plants *Cannons Star Coins * Star Coin 1: The first Star Coin is in the area with the first POW Block, on the other side of the small Green Pipe. It can simply be jumped to. * Star Coin 2: Shortly after the first Star Coin, the second Star Coin is floating right under a Green Pipe with a Bob-omb-launching Cannon. Mario and co. must wait for the Cannon to launch a Bob-omb onto the nearby descending platform, jump on the platform themselves, let the platform descend enough, then jump up to the Star Coin. It can also be obtained by throwing a Bob-omb at it. * Star Coin 3: An Ice Flower is required for this one. Instead of exiting with the usual Yellow Pipe, Mario and co. should wait for a Fire Piranha Plant to emerge from the underlying Green Pipe, freeze it, then use it to get into the Red Pipe directly above. This leads to the third Star Coin. Category:Stubs Category:Levels Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Desert-themed